


Ride the Wave

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of the tsunami, no beta we die like the fireplace at the grant-nash household, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Well we had to go on our honeymoon somewhere.” Buck snorted before kissing his husband again. “You know my parents always said timeshares were just Ponzi schemes, but I’m really glad my sister has this place.”---Or, while on their honeymoon, Buck faces the ocean for the first time since the tsunami.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	Ride the Wave

Buck sighed as he leaned back, smiling as the soft ocean breeze gently blew over him. He felt Eddie’s arms wrap around him and his smile only grew. 

“All good?” Eddie asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Buck’s head.

“Yeah,” Buck said softly. He glanced back at Eddie and smiled. “Thank you for convincing me to do this.” Eddie just nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Buck’s lips. 

“Well we had to go on our honeymoon somewhere.” Buck snorted before kissing his husband again. “You know my parents always said timeshares were just Ponzi schemes, but I’m really glad my sister has this place.”

“Still,” Buck said, twisting away to look back at the water. “I know I was a little difficult about coming here.” That was an understatement. When they had discussed honeymoon ideas, Buck had wanted to avoid going to the beach. And when Eddie had asked why, Buck had just avoided his reasoning and suggested everywhere else under the sun. 

He hadn’t wanted to admit that the ocean still freaked him out, that choppy waves sent his tumbling back towards the tsunami. But Eddie had gotten that out of him, through a very loud and tearful conversation. And after a lot of promises and reassurances, they had decided they would go to the little beach house that Adriana had.

“Hey.” He felt Eddie maneuver them so they were both sitting up and looking at each other. “Nothing about your feelings is difficult. I love you, Buck. I always want you to be honest with me because I want to support you, through everything.” Buck sniffed, nodding his head. It was in those moments that he was reminded how lucky he was to be loved by Eddie and to be married to him. Because this wonderful man understood him and stood by him, even when he felt like he was being stupid or juvenile.

“I love you so much,” Buck said softly. Eddie smiled his thumb and pointer finger gently caressing Buck's chin, while also tipping his face towards Eddie’s. Buck just smiled, gravitating closer to Eddie. Even when he felt foolish, he had Eddie’s love always pulling him back to reality. 

“Dad! Buck!” The two pulled away, their moment put on pause at the sound of Christopher’s voice. They both turned their heads towards the water where the ten-year-old was. There was a red bucket by his feet, which he had been using to collect shells. They had both offered to help him when the boy said he wanted to comb the beach for interesting shells, but Christopher had turned them down, saying he could do it. But even though the boy was proving how independent he was, he was still a kid who craved attention from his parents. 

“You know,” Eddie said as they both stood up. “Most people don’t bring their kid on their honeymoon.”

“Like you wanted to be away from him for a week,” Buck pointed out and Eddie chuckled as they made their way over to Christopher. It had been Buck’s idea for Christopher to come with them, but it wasn’t like Eddie had fought him on it.

“Find some cool shells?” Eddie asked as they reached Christopher. The boy nodded as Buck squatted down to peer into the bucket. There were a few shells inside, all glittering in the sunlight. Buck smiled, lifting one up to inspect. 

“I was hoping we could go in the water now.” Buck’s smile fell as he put the shell in the bucket. Though Buck had eventually said he was okay with coming to the beach house, he had never actually planned to go in the water. He was too worried that doing that would just trigger flashbacks. 

“Sure kid,” Eddie said, Buck feeling his eyes on him. “You and I can go swimming.” Buck spared a glance at them. Eddie just had a soft, but understanding expression on his face. Buck could see Eddie wasn’t going to push the issue. But Christopher was looking at him, an all-too-familiar look on his face. He was studying him, in a way that Eddie often did, to understand him better. Then, the boy moved closer, his hand coming to rest on Buck’s cheek. 

“You’re gonna be okay kid.” Buck smiled, pulling his step-son in for a hug. It was in those moments that Christopher reminded him so much of Eddie. He was so kind and loving and it made him feel safe. The Diaz boys, his boys, made him feel safe. He kissed the side of Christopher’s head and smiled a little.

“You two go have fun,” Buck said softly, lowering himself down to sit on the sand. Christopher glanced at Eddie as he pulled away. The brunette just ruffled his son’s hair before nodding to the water. Buck watched with a small smile as they moved towards the water. Christopher confidently waded in, Eddie a step behind him. As the first wave rolled in, Christopher let out a pleased laugh as the water splashed his legs. And Eddie just smiled, watching him. 

As Buck kept an eye on the two of them, he felt his chest tighten. Each time the waves rolled in, Buck felt himself falling back towards the day of the tsunami. He could see the waves rising, growing higher and higher. He could hear people screaming as he ran and ran. He could hear Christopher screaming for him, the water rushing around him. But none of those things were happening. Christopher was safe, enjoying the water, Eddie right next to him.

And it was that reminder of the boy’s safety, that there was no tsunami, that everything was fine and he was on his honeymoon, that had Buck standing up and moving closer to the water. As his bare feet brushed against the cool water of the ocean, Buck sucked in a long breath. He let his eyes close, focusing on his breathing and the feeling of the water against his feet. 

When he felt the tightness dissipate, he took a step further into the water, the water now reaching his ankles. He glanced over at Eddie and Christopher, neither having noticed him yet. He took another step in, watching as a wave rose up. He felt that fear start to come back as the wave moved towards him. But then he heard Christopher giggle and watched as the boy jumped with the water, Eddie giving a slight assist by gently hoisting the boy up by his arm. Buck let out a breath before moving towards them. 

“Buck!” Christopher noticed him first, a broad smile on his face upon seeing his step-father. Eddie glanced at Buck, a soft smile crossing his face. 

“Are you sure?” Eddie asked, his hand coming to rest at Buck’s hip. Buck just smiled and nodded. “Okay then.” He glanced back at the water, the smile still there. “Mijo, I think another wave is coming.”

“It looks kind of big,” Christopher said, glancing at the wave. He then turned back to Buck and held his arms out. Buck just smiled, scooping the boy up, Christopher wrapping his arms around Buck’s neck as soon as he could. Buck looked at the wave before glancing at Christopher. 

“You tell me when to jump, okay?” Christopher nodded, watching the water as it moved towards them. Buck felt Eddie’s fingers interlace with his. He spared his husband a glance, blushing softly at the gaze on Eddie’s face, before looking back to the water.

“Okay,” Christopher said, poking Buck’s shoulder a little. “On three! Three.”

“Two,” Eddie said, squeezing Buck’s hand. 

“One.” As soon as the words were out of Buck’s mouth, Christopher let out an excited shout and Buck jumped. The water splashed all around them, Buck floating a little higher with the wave. There was a moment of panic that filled Buck, before it was broken by Christopher’s giggles and Eddie squeezing his hand. 

And when his feet touched the sand again, Buck could only smile. 

“Alright, it’s time for lunch, you two.” Buck just chuckled, before nodding and making his way out of the water. As soon as they were back on the beach, Buck set Christopher down. The boy grabbed his bucket and started making his way back to the beach house. Buck followed, feeling Eddie’s hand brush against his. And Buck, who had been so scared about being this close to the water that he had almost let it get in the way of his and Eddie’s honeymoon, could feel nothing but happiness. Happiness for what he had accomplished and happiness for being able to do so with his family by his side. 

When they reached the house, Christopher going inside first, Buck stopped. He tugged on Eddie’s hand, stopping him as well. When Eddie turned towards him, Buck just smiled, before pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Thank you,” Buck whispered, his breath ghosting over Eddie’s lips. When Eddie pulled away slightly, Buck could see that the question was already forming, Eddie ready to ask what Buck was thanking him for. Buck just smiled and kissed him again. “For riding the waves with me.”

“Always.” And as they went inside, hand-in-hand, Buck knew that happiness wasn’t going away anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
